


HESITATION

by AlphaGurl1939



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaGurl1939/pseuds/AlphaGurl1939
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you get taken by the Dread doctors Theo loses his mind, he goes even crazier when you show up as a Chimera, after you start to freak out he promises you that he won't let the Dread doctors hurt you, not again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	HESITATION

THEO’S POV:

“Calm down Theo, i’m sure she’s fine” Scott tells me trying to calm me down, but failing.

“Scott she’s been missing for two days, you don’t know if she’s fine or not, she could be dead” I shout at him, losing control more every second. Before Scott can try again his phone rings, he then leaves the room to answer it.

“Yeah Stiles what is it?” I hear Scott ask. “Wait what? Really? Yeah we’ll be there soon” Scott then comes back into the room.

“What?” I ask knowing he knows something.

“It’s (Y/N)” Scott says and at the sound of her name my heart starts beating faster.

“What about her? Is she okay?” I ask him grabbing onto his arms and shaking him until he tells me.

“Theo she’s fine, just a little shaken up, she’s at Stiles house” he tells me prying my arms off of him. I run out the door trying to get to (Y/N) as fast as I can.

“(Y/N)” I call as soon as I reach the Sheriff’s house.

“In here” I hear Stiles yell from the other side of the house, meaning she’s in Stiles room.

I go straight to (Y/N) as soon as I reach Stiles room, “(Y/N) are you okay?” I ask sitting beside her on the bed.

“I’m fine Theo, really” she tries to reassure me.

“No your not, you look anything but fine” I tell her gently running my hand down the side of her face, “what happened?” I ask her needing to know the answers so I can destroy whoever dared to hurt her.

“I do-don’t know, I-I can’t remember” she tells me her words slightly quaking as tears start to roll down her cheeks, I wrap my arms around her and pull her towards my chest.

“Shh, shh it’s going to be okay” I tell her, my heart slightly breaking as I hear her crying. “Just tell me what you do remember” I say hoping she’ll remember if she talks about it.

She pulls away from my chest, “the last thing I remember is standing in the bathroom at school washing my hands then next second I wake up in the school parking lot” she tells me now that the tears have stopped.

“Are you sure there’s nothing else? No other details” I ask her. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breathe.

“Yeah right before everything goes blank the light suddenly go off and I start to hear this weird noise” she tells me, anger flares up inside me as one single thought enters my mind, the Dread Doctors, “Theo what is it? What’s wrong?” She asks getting worried.

“It was the Dread Doctors they’re the ones who took you” As I say the words she starts to shake, her eyes roll to the back of her head and her nose starts to bleed Mercury. “(Y/N)” I shout, both Stiles and the Sheriff enter the room running towards us.

(Y/N)’S POV:

FLASHBACK:

You start to wake up, everything is fuzzy at and you have a killer headache, once you can see clearly you realise that your strapped to a table in some weird huge room which you’ve never seen before, you pull as hard as you can against your binds but it’s no use.

“HELP” you yell over and over again holding on to dear hope that someone can hear you, that Theo can hear you. After what feels like hours you stop yelling knowing that your throat can’t take much more, instead you look around searching for something that can possibly help you get out of this place.

You soon hear the same weird noise you heard in the bathroom, that’s when you see them who you can only guess are the Dread Doctors and they look pretty much exactly how you imagined them, creepy.

They walk towards you with each step making your heart beat little bit faster, you decide that now’s the time to continue screaming so you do you scream and scream and as they reach you your screams die out, because you come to the sudden realisation that no ones going to find you not the Sheriff not Scott and not Theo, just seconds later one of the Doctors pull out a huge needle with a silvery liquid in it, you become deadly quiet and for just a second you think you see the Dread Doctor hesitate, the thought is soon gone as the end of the needle slowly enters your neck making you wince in pain and pull against your binds again, and as the liquid enters your body you grow more and more tried, everything starts to fade and soon all you can see is a bright light, the last thing to go through your mind is a single name, Theo.

END FLASHBACK:

“(Y/N)” you hear a unrecognisable voice say, as everything starts to clear you realise someones flashing a light in your eyes, you push them away.

“What happened” you say and soon Theo is by your side holding you close to him, you soon realise that it was the veterinarian Deaton who was flashing the light in your eyes, the dream from before still lingers on your mind, you can still feel the pain caused from the needle and terror you felt.

“You had a seizure” Brett tells you looking as serious as ever.

“A seizure are you sure, i’ve never had a seizure before” you tell them confused, “do you know what caused it?” You ask because there has to be a rational reason to why you’ve suddenly started to have seizure’s. The room goes uncomfortably quiet, “What? What is it” you ask starting to get increasingly more worried.

“(Y/N) the Dread Doctor’s took you the-they did something to you” Theo starts to say stumbling on his words, you pull out of his arms.

“What did they do Theo?” You ask him already having a feeling you know the answer.

“They made you into a Chimera (Y/N)” Theo tells you trying to pull you back into his arms but you just push him away which is when you realise that you’ve now got claws.

“Oh god, Oh god, Oh god” you say over and over again like it’s a mantra, you start pacing all over Stiles room, shaking your hands hoping that the claws will disappear like they were never there, but not matter how much you try they remain retracted from your fingertips.

“(Y/N) everything going to be okay” Theo tells you as hold you in one place, you push him away once again this time you draw blood from his chest.

“I’m some weird science experiment which bleeds mercury, and i’m most likely going to be a failure and and i’m also going to be hunted done by some freaky doctors who are going to pump me up with so much mercury that i’m going to bleed out my ears, nose and mouth, so tell me Theo how is everything going to be fine” you shout at him, you soon feel tears run down your face, Theo once again pulls you into his arms, this time you don’t fight back instead you hold onto him for dear life.

“Listen to me (Y/N) nothing is going to happen to you” he tells you.

“You don’t know that Theo, every chimera in the past has been killed, how am I any different?” You ask.

“You’re different because you have me, and I won’t let anything happen to you, I can’t let anything happen to you” he says, you look up at him.

“Why” you ask getting curious. He gives you a little smile before pressing a soft kiss to your lips.

“Because I love you” he whispers as he pulls away from your lips, and with those three words you know that your safe with him, in his arms and in his heart.


End file.
